Sentimientos
by Alfin
Summary: No hacían falta las palabras. Aunque Root a veces no estuviera de acuerdo con esta afirmación. Pero definitivamente, no hacían falta palabras para saber que la una le pertenecía a la otra. Ambas se amaban, a su forma, pero se amaban. Sentían tantas cosas la una por la otra que ya los actos no eran suficiente para expresar cuanto se necesitaban. One-shot, Shoot.


**-Alfin Studios Presents-**

 **El séptimo fic subido y primero de esta pareja, un One-Shot de Person of Interest, un fic de una serie que jamás pensé escribir hasta ahora.**

 **(Titulado)**

Sentimientos

 ** _Dedicado a mí y a todos los fans que amaron esta pareja._**

 ** _Para mí es un honor escribir de Root y Shaw._**

Esta historia toma como base el 5x09 y olvida por completo los sucesos del 5x10 hacia adelante.

 **Declaime** : POI no me pertenece, no tengo el gran ingenio de sus creadores ni de J.J. Abrams. Pero sin duda alguna me hubiera gustado ver más de Shoot en escena.

* * *

 **=Sentimientos=**

No hacían falta las palabras. Aunque Root a veces no estuviera de acuerdo con esta afirmación.

Pero definitivamente, no hacían falta palabras para saber que la una le pertenecía a la otra.

En actos sutiles, con pequeños toques de hombros o miradas intensas, se demostraban lo mucho que se necesitaban. Era algo más que carnal, era una necesidad muy espiritual.

Root nunca le había soltado un "te amo" a Shaw, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no lo creía necesario. Cuando se atrevió a soltar un "te quiero", Sameen no paró de reírse acusándola de ser muy emocional. Esa vez ella igual rió, aunque por dentro se reprendía por la torpe sinceridad de sus sentimientos. Agradecía en lo más profundo que la otra mujer no se hubiera molestado, largándose por un tiempo lejos de ella.

Ese día Sameen se rió porque no sabía cómo responder a los sentimientos de la mujer más alta. Ella también la quería, se lo quería decir, pero Shaw no era vulnerable ante nadie. Obstó por reírse para no soltar un patético "yo también", porque su corazón realmente se había conmovido y no podía fingir disgusto. Esa noche ella se acostó en su cama pensando en las palabras de la hacker, se quedó dormida con una sonrisa ante el recuerdo que la acompañó cada noche después de ese encuentro.

Su relación era como una balanza que a veces se inclinaba a la derecha, y muchas otras veces hacia la izquierda. Podían ser todo lo pasional en la soledad de una habitación, gemidos y gritos placenteros inundarían el lugar donde estuvieran. Pero también podían ser muy vulnerables sintiendo el solemne contacto de sus palmas mientras hablaban casi entre susurro de sus deseos y sueños. Root miraría con adoración a Shaw, y Sameen le sonreiría dulcemente con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos mientras el silencio arroparía ese íntimo momento. En ocasiones la balanza se encontraba estable, sin inclinación alguna, y ambas sabían que no amarían, ni habían amado, a nadie más de lo que lo hacen en esos momentos. Que no sentirían tantas cosas por nadie más como lo estaban sintiendo entre ellas.

Ninguna de las dos le había pedido a la otra "ser su novia". Pero lo tenían asumido. Todos lo tenían asumido. No era una relación clandestina, no era oculta y mucho menos una que les causara vergüenza. Era una relación que se dio, que pasó. Que fluye cada día, que llena los corazones de ambas mujeres de regocijo, alegría e intensos sentimientos.

Ellas más que hablar sienten, se sienten entre ellas. Pero también hablan, se cuentan cosas y se confían muchos secretos. Impresionantemente, Shaw es la que más habla de su vida, también la que más pregunta. Root le gusta más escuchar la voz de Sameen, por eso hace silencio y presta mucha atención cuando la persa habla. Shaw se rié y causa un vuelco en el corazón de Root robándole una sonrisa. Y la amplia sonrisa de ella ilumina el corazón de la sociópata logrando que ella se levante y le robe un beso a la que sabe es el amor de su vida.

Pelean muchas veces, pero no se faltan al respeto. No desde que se reencontraron luego de esos nueve tormentosos meses. Sus destinos era encontrarse, la Maquina lo sabía y Shaw estaba segura que hasta su muerte le serviría con total lealtad a "Ella". Le estaba agradecida en más de una forma a la Inteligencia Artificial que entre todas las cosas buenas que le permitió tener, le había regalado la bendición de despertar en la mañana con el precioso rostro de Samathan Groves en su hombro. Root era su lugar seguro, pero también era su lugar favorito. No había un lugar donde ella deseaba estar mas que donde sea, siempre y cuando Root estuviera a su lado.

No había día en el que Root no deseara de muchas formas a Sameen, pero mientras estaban en misiones se contenía mucho. Ella sabía que tenía que ser muy profesional, que los números las necesitaban y que también debía cuidar su propio trasero. Pero no podía evitar perderse en el menudo cuerpo de su chica cuando peleaba, disparaba o tan solo se mantenía quieta mientras vigilaba. Root sabía que tenía un serio problema, la Maquina se la pasaba tirándole comentarios por su implante coclear, y ella no hacía más que desear con todas sus fuerzas que la misión de turno acabara. Shaw era su mayor debilidad, y no se sentía capaz de soportar un largo tiempo más por lo que siempre provocaba a la más baja en algún punto fuera de la vista de todos para que ella le plantase un apasionado beso que prometía saldar cuentas una vez en la privacidad de su casa.

Shaw a veces maldecía y bendecía a la Maquina por los cambios de ropas que Root debía hacer por cada identidad nueva que asumía. Ella no creía normal el nivel de provocación que padecía por cada disfraz de su chica. Se sentía como una pervertida cada rato que cruzaba su vista con el cuerpo enfundado en alguna identidad de Root. Por eso muchas veces le rogaba a Harold que le pusiera de compañero a Jonh o a Fusco, pero el administrador solo reía y decía que la Maquina era quien decidía. Y aunque todas sus misiones con Root fueran un éxito, las ropas pagadas para las misiones quedaban destrozadas en el suelo haciendo un camino de telas hasta las siluetas de dos cuerpos amándose con frenesís y pasión.

La ex asesina a sueldo reformada sabía que a su chica le encantaba comer. Ella nunca se cortaba a la hora de prepararle exquisitos platos, o al menos que sea vean muy apetecibles, para lograr sacarle un rostro complacido a la pequeña persa que la traía loca. Ella era recompensada con una sonrisa y una fiera mirada tras entregar el plato. Quizás no obtenía unos exuberantes halagos de Shaw, pero se daba por bien pagada cada vez que, tras devorar su comida, la sensual pelinegra atacaba su cuello en busca del "postre".

Si lo pensaban con detenimiento, ellas actuaban como una pareja de recién casadas. Siempre deseosas de la otra, con muchos momentos tiernos y con muchas reconciliaciones pasionales. No se cansaban de la otra, el tiempo pasaba y sus ganas de compartir el resto de sus vidas juntas también aumentaban. Ellas sentían que no podían vivir sin la otra bajo ningún concepto.

Ese día Sameen Shaw había despertado antes que Root. Como cada vez que eso pasaba, se dedicó a detallar con su mirada cada parte del rostro de la mujer a su lado. Ambas estaban desnudas, por lo tanto su mirada bajó por su largo cuello y sus hombros descubiertos. Sonrió y se vio tentada a pasar sus manos por esa delicada piel que aún mantenía el color rojo de sus marcas. Poco a poco los ojos de la castaña fueron abriéndose, al notar la intensa y oscura mirada no pudo evitar sonreír con toda la alegría que sentía. Se levantó un poco para poder capturar los labios de la mujer más hermosa que había conocido siendo recibida con una delicadeza y una dulzura, no propia de Shaw, que provocó calidez en su corazón.

Al separarse, Sameen pasó su mano derecha por una de las mejillas de Root. La acariciaba con delicadeza, queriendo tramitar la tranquilidad y plenitud que sentía en ese momento. Los ojos de Root se habían perdido en la mirada de Shaw, y con la caricia los cerró para sentirla con más intensidad. A volver a abrir sus ojos se encontró con una Shaw un poco más cerca. Cuando quiso bromear al respecto fue interrumpida con unas palabras que jamás espero escuchar.

"Te amo."

Shaw le acaba de decir de una forma simple, profunda y segura la frase que ella misma se tragaba cada vez que estaba a su lado.

De la impresión no pudo más que dejar la boca abierta sin hacer sonido alguno, con las mejillas sonrojadas como una quinceañera y con el corazón acelerado de haber escuchado a la persona que más amaba en el mundo diciéndole que también la amaba.

"¿Qué pasa, Root? ¿A caso tú no me amabas?" – la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Shaw la hizo volver a la realidad, entendiendo la provocación de la pequeña mujer a su lado.

"Déjeme decirle, Shaw, que con una provocación así usted no va a lograr nada." – mientras hablaba empujaba a la mujer hasta quedar encima de ella, las sabanas se deslizaban de su cuerpo dejándola al desnudo ante la atenta mirada de Sameen que posaba sus manos en la cintura descubierta.

"Pensé que esta vez tendría una buena recompensa si decía las palabras mágicas."

Root la miró intensamente e inclinándose, tras robarle un beso, le susurró.

"Definitivamente tendrás una gran recompensa, Sameen. Porque no saldrás de esta cama en todo el día." – le prometió para luego morder su cuello ganándose un intenso gemido de la otra.– "Yo también te amo… Te amo, y te amo tanto."

Por cada "te amo" callado en el pasado, Root besaba y mordía el cuerpo de su Shaw soltando sin parar la frase que mínimamente expresaba lo que sentía. Siendo recompensada por gemidos, jadeos, gritos, su nombre y unos "te amo" de vuelta.

Ellas no sabían que les deparaba el mañana, ellas no tenían planes para el futuro. Lo único que tenían claro era que se amaban, que Root no podía vivir sin Shaw y viceversa, que también hacen falta palabras para expresar lo mucho que sienten por la otra. Y que los sentimientos que fluyen por sus cuerpos, la una por la otra mujer, eran puros, reales, hermosos, caóticos y eternos.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Estuve muy tentada a escribir de estas dos desde que noté su relación, pero no tenía idea de como ser fiel a sus personalidad porque yo soy toda cursi y ellas tan badass que no me animaba a escribir. Pero esta pequeña cosa que nació entre letras me superó. No quito que pueda hacer un Universo Alterno de alguna de las identidades que nuestras chicas asumieron en la serie. Por ahora va ganando "la tirana Root y la sexy sheriff Shaw", "la detective Sameen y la reparte multas que en verdad es un agente secreto Root", "la bailarina psicópata y la sargento sociópata"... Esas tramas giran mucho en mi cabeza y no tengo ni idea de que hacer con ellas.

 _ **Spoiler**_

Aún no supero que Root haya "muerto", sé que falta dos capítulos para el final pero tengo muchas esperanzas. No entiendo como no "mataron" a Shaw en su momento y Root muera al capitulo siguiente de reencontrarse con el amor de su vida.

Pero sin duda alguna, me enamore de POI, de sus personajes y del Shoot. Tengo un gran enamoramiento por Sarah Shahi y por Amy Acker, a ver quien será capaz de quitármelas de la mente.

¡Saludos a todos y gracias por leer!


End file.
